


I Can't Stay. I Won't Stay

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Twilight
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Major Character Death(s), song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dire consequences of Edward denying his Imprinter and ordering him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stay. I Won't Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend of mine to recommend a nice slow song and they recommended Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko. For a while I avoiding listening to the song for some reason then one day I was like, eeh, what the heck so I listened to it and HOLY SHIT! I instantly fell in love with this beautiful song, I was like ‘where have you been all my life’ (see what I did there?) While I was listening to the song, being filled by this sweet melody, a particular line in the song inspired me to write this story. As soon as I heard the line: “Funny you’re the broken one but I’m the one that needed saving” I was instantly hit with this plot bunny that wouldn’t allow me to work on any of my other stories and so in the end I gave in and worked on the story—and surprisingly it only took a few hours—and this is what I came up with... Man Rihanna has some good songs though.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters or the beautiful song.

** I Can’t Stay, No, I Won’t Stay **

The wind whipped aggressively through the trees, the clouds, a mixture of dark grey and pitch black. The rain poured down heavily, drenching the earth, leaving all those that stood outside unshielded, soaking. Thunder roared and rumbled in the distance, lightning bolting through the sky.

—  
 _All along it was a fever_  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."  
—

A lone figure stood before a grave. His fisted hands shoved deep into the pockets of his soaked jeans. His body shook, the tremors attacking his body harshly. He tried to control them, but they were too hard, too harsh.

**Jacob Ephraim Black  
** Sunrise: 14 January 1993  
Sunset: 17 October 2010  
Beloved Son and Brother  
Gone but Never Forgotten 

—  
 _Round and around and around and around we go_  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.  
—

The tremors got too much and his legs gave way. He landed painfully on the ground, gasping for air while clutching at his chest. It hurt, it hurt so badly! The tears burnt hot in his eyes, stinging painfully. He wanted so badly to let them fall, make the pain go away, just this once, only this once.

—  
 _Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay  
—

**_Jacob hadn’t even bothered to hide the truth. The moment he’d locked eyes with Edward, he’d revealed all his thoughts to the vampire. His mind had opened up to the vampire in a way he’d never done before. He’d shown Edward the undying love and utter devotion he had for him._ **

_“You are my life, the reason I exist, the love of my life, the one I live for...”_

**Edward hadn’t believed it, he’d refused to believe that he was attached to the mutt. The dog _had not just imprinted on him, he would not allow something like that to even come to be. Never!  
_**

Edward had growled, he’d attacked the wolf, pinning him to the ground roughly, sneering as Jacob whimpered at the pain, both physical and emotion.

“Listen to me and listen to me closely: I will never _be anything to you dog,” the vampire had snarled, his words dripping venom, ignoring the pained whimper that escaped the pinned down wolf's lips, or the way his eyes completely lost any happy emotions. “Stay away from me and don’t you ever go near Bella again. I don’t_ ever _want to see your face again!”  
_

That was the last time Edward had seen the wolf. Over the weeks he’d vaguely heard from his family of the wolf’s deteriorating health, he noted the way his siblings would look at him, the way Rosalie’s face would be pulled into either a sneer or a glare while his brothers and Alice would look at him accusing.

He’d ignored the looks, just as he’d ignored the rising feelings for the wolf. He’d fought the emotions hard, spending all his time with Bella, trying to convince himself that he was still in love with her, that she was still the only one for him.

—  
 _It's not much of a life you're living_  
It's not just something you take–it's given  
Round and around and around and around we  
go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.  
—

**_Then one day Edward couldn’t fight it, the pain in his dead heart became too much for him to bear, the thought of staying away from the wolf became painfully unbearable and Edward needed to be close, he needed to be close to the one that was made for him, the one he was meant to love, _made_ to love._ **

—  
 _Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.  
—

**_Edward had never run that fast in his life. He’d pushed himself to the limiting, wanting -no, needing to get to his mate. He’d needed to hold him, to hear him, to love him, just the way it was meant to have been, just the way Edward should’ve done that exact moment Jacob had revealed what he’d done, what Fate had done.  
_ **

Edward had smelled it, the heady scent of wet dog along with the scent of his family. He’d sniffed the air again and again, trying to find his mate’s scent but he’d failed in finding it. It had sent the vampire into a panic as he’d moved closer to where the scents of his family and his mate’s family had been the strongest.

Faint, the scent of his mate had been too faint. Edward had burst into the little red house, not thinking nor caring about the consequences of his actions. He’d pushed blindly past the bodies that had blocked his path, needing to get to his love, the pain in his heart getting stronger, getting worse.

“It’s too late,” a small, broken voice had whispered. “It’s too late,” it’d repeated.

“No,” were the only words that had fallen from Edward’s mouth before he’d collapsed onto his knees before the bed where the body of his love had laid.

Edward had grabbed the limp, now cold hand, trying to will the boy back to life, mentally begging the wolf to come back to him, promising to treat him better, to love him more.

But the wolf had been long dead. It had been too late, there had been nothing Edward or anybody else could’ve been able to do, there would’ve been no way to bring the wolf back.

—  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
—

**_Edward didn’t know how long he’d stayed there, hoping against all hope that his mate would wake, that he’d take a breath or that his heart would strat beating once more. It had never happened though, he’d never moved, and eventually Edward had been taken away from the body—not without a fiece fight involving teeth and sharp nails—Emmett and Jasper had carried him home.  
_ **

Edward had locked himself in his room, he’d refused to speak to anyone or even hunt. The family had tried everything to get him out his room, but the broken vampire had refused to do anything but wallow up in self-pity, feel the painful ache in his heart, the emptiness that would never be filled.

Even when the day of the funeral had come by, Edward had refused to move, he’d gripped the shirt he’d taken from his dead mate’s room, had held on to it as though it was his life line, the only thing keeping him from tearing everything around him apart.

—  
 _Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to  
know which one of us is caving.  
—

**_A week later the family had gone off to hunt. They’d given up on Edward, figuring he’d move when he was ready, when his grieving was over. But another week had passed by, then another and then another and still the broken vampire had not moved. A month had passed and not even a single twitch had come from the vampire.  
_ **

Then Bella had come over, hoping she’d get her boyfriend back, a dire mistake for the little human. As soon as the starved vampire had scented the blood of his Singer he’d attacked, pinning the frightened human against a wall and his teeth had pierced through the soft flesh, breaking skin and vein, groaning as the hot blood gushed into his dry mouth, flowing through his dehydrated body.

By the time Edward had come back to his senses it’d been too late, Isabella Swan had been no more, he’d sucked her dry, done the one thing he’d sworn never to do, the one thing that had always frightened him.

Edward had panicked, he’d freaked when he’d seen the corpse of his girlfriend, so he’d done the one thing he was good at, he’d run! The Cullen’s had returned home to the dead body of a girl they’d know. Alice had searched frantically, trying and failing to find her brother while the rest of the family took care of Isabella, arranging her funeral, finding an explanation for her sudden death and comforting her distort father.

Then a vision had come. Alice had Seen her brother standing before his dead mate’s grave, a spade in one hand and a bottle of gasoline in the other. Hysterically Alice had explained the vision to her family and the wolves, telling them when and where Edward would be making his appearance.

They’d all rushed to the gravesite, neither side sure what they wanted to do to Edward, kill him or try and save him, but they all had to get him.  
—*—

Now Edward stood before the dug out grave of his imprinter. He’d just poured the gasoline into the grave. He could hear his family’s thoughts; they were begging him not to do this, not to throw his life away, to speak to them and work things out. They were trying to convince him that death wasn't the answer, that he could live on.

But what else could he live for? Both the people he loved were dead, and it was his fault, he’d killed them both because of his stupidity and selfishness. He'd ignored the one person who could truly ever make him happy, he'd denied the one person made only for him, instead trying to dwell on someone that was never meant for him, someone he'd ended up killing anyway. Stupidity and selfishness!

Edward jumped into the grave; his body stunk of gasoline that he’d poured on himself. But he didn’t care, it didn’t bother him, all he could think about was his impending death. He could embrace it, dying beside the love of his life, the one he was meant to be with, the one specifically made for him.

Edward pulled out the box of matched from his pocket, he unwrapped it from the small plastic bad he’d wrapped it in for protection against the rain. Making sure the match didn’t get wet, Edward lit it.

 **“Nooooo...”** a voice screamed.

Edward’s body burst into flames quickly. The fire spread quickly, moving over his body and to the coffin where his mate lay.  
“Edward!”  
Edward looked up, he saw his family, saw his mother, father, his dear brothers and sisters. He saw Alice, fighting to get to him, saw Jasper and Emmett hold her back while Carlisle comforted Esmé and Rosalie. He saw the pack, through their minds Edward saw himself, saw the fire roar and hiss, the yellow and orange flames licking at his body burning its way into him, yet there was a peaceful smile on his face.

Alice kept screaming, trying in vain to reach him, her mate and brother continued to hold her back, never letting go no matter how much she begged and tried.

 _“It’s alright Alice,”_ Edward thought, _“I’m finally happy.”_

The fire roared once more, bursting in a miniature explosion before fizzling into nothing, leaving nothing but ashes where a boy once stood and a coffin had once been laid.

—  
 _Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.  
—

**FIN!**

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! It’s done... I don’t know if I like it, it’s kinda different from what I imagined originally, but what the hey! And I’m thinking of maybe doing Jacob’s POV type there where he was slowly dying using the same song or Lissie’s Everywhere I Go whichever works... Actually I’ve mentally started the story *LoL* so if people want that I can make it *shrugs*


End file.
